Independence Farm: Building a Democracy
by Owl-head
Summary: After Napoleon's severity has gone too far, Benjamin leads the animals of the farm in the initiation of a Congress. An allegory of the US signing of the Declaration of Independence, this tale is both informative and comic relief. Abridged; in-progress


**So, here's a little something I whipped up for English class as a short sequel to Animal Farm. It is roughly based on the signing of the Declaration of Independence, save for the obvious addition of Sir Pigsalot (I just found the name amusing). Please enjoy this "abridged" version until I finished elongating and fine-tuning the "real" version. (:**

* * *

><p>Independence Farm: A Follow-Up to Animal Farm (The Abridged Version)<p>

With the events of that night, the animals had come to a formal decision to rebel. After all of these years, they could finally see Napoleon s true ambitions and motivations. Besides, he was no longer one of _them_; he was, as far as Animal Farm was concerned, a human.  
>The following day, when Napoleon and his associates were sound asleep after drinking nearly the entire store of alcohol, Benjamin was helping to organize what he referred to as a Congress. A Congress, he had explained, was where animals all had an equal say in governmental decisions. To avoid suspicion, however, only a small group of animals were allowed at the meetings. Each species would send forth one or two of its kind in order to represent the whole. These representatives would meet weekly in Napoleon s old study, an abandoned building at the back end of the farm that Napoleon himself had forgotten about.<p>

The first meeting just so happened to be on one of the hottest summer days of the year. The flies were nipping more than usual, and most of the pigs were occupied with a pleasant little mud puddle at the farmhouse s flank. Nevertheless, select animal representatives were taking their seats in the blistering quarters in overwhelming excitement.

"_Let the first meeting of the Animal Congress begin_!" came a thundering cluck from the front of the room. John Hencluck, a petite hen from Henhouse #2, had been selected unanimously to become the official emcee and scribe. However, any words he ever wrote were utter chicken scratch and virtually unreadable, so he was mostly selected for his loud voice. "_Cluck, cluck!_ Any propositions?" he boomed with a flap of his wings.

A white billy goat by the name of Adams stood up, pawing the ground with his hooves. After Muriel's death, he was the only goat remaining, and hence, the only available representative of his species. He didn t seem to mind; his stubborn nature seemed to convince the other animals on the farm that Adams was better off solitary. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I've a proposition. Independence. Independence from Napoleon. We could be our own, separate nation."

"_Nation?_" Quacked one of the duck representatives. "Stop using such big words!"

A small pig by the name of Sir Pigsalot shyly raised his trotter. He was the only one of his kind who had strayed from Napoleon's posse to join the new rebellion. "I, _snort_, don't think that is a good idea. You see, _snort_, Napoleon surely wouldn t like us going against him, and _snort_, I don't want to be shipped off to the slaughterer's, _snort_."

"_My friends!_" Adams shouted suddenly, making all of the animals jump. "Where is your sense of adventure? We must perser-" He took a step towards Pigsalot as if offering a challenge, who in turn lowered his head, but was interrupted shortly by Hencluck.

"Let us_ vote_, Adams, before you trail off again. The question is,_ Independence or leadership under Napoleon?_ Hens, we shall begin with you. What is your vote?"

The three hen representatives (there was a large hen population on the farm) clucked amongst themselves, then burst out with a thunderous, "Independence!" Everyone clapped.

"Goat...s?" Hencluck took a tally with his wing and turned to Adams.

Without a thought he answered, "One _resounding_ vote for independence, as shall be forevermore the favoritism of the goat! Freedom and-" The other animals in the room groaned, somewhat irritated by the goat's loud mouth.

"_Cluck, cluck!_" Hencluck interjected in annoyance. "That is enough. Ahem. Donkeys?"

Benjamin was also the only of his kind and stood as the farm's sole donkey. It had been recently discovered that Benjamin's full name during Jones's time had been Benjamin Franklin . He had also drawn out the plans for the windmill. Because of this, the farm had a newfound respect for him. "Donkeys live a long time," began Benjamin. A few animals found themselves muttering under their breath, sure that Benjamin would be thrust into a round of pointless jabber. He continued, "and I can say, when you live a long time, you see it all. If I have to live through another year of Napoleon's rule, I just might jump into the well. My vote is for independence." They clapped. Adams tipped his head back, throwing up his large horns in triumph.

Hencluck shushed him, yet again. "_Cluck!_ That is three votes for independence. Sheep?"

Two sheep, who had been chewing on some old paper shreds in the back raised their heads. "_Pass! Passss! Paaaasss!_" They bleated mindlessly.

_"You dumb sheep!"_ Hencluck clucked. You can t pass in Congress! You have to _vote_!"

"_Paaasss, passss!_" They bleated again.

"Never mind," Hencluck murmured. There was stifled laughter. "Three votes for independence. And one pass. Pigs?"

Sir Pigsalot, cowering under Adams s menacing side glace, muttered a timid, "Um, I say Napoleon." Before Adams could shout the pig down, the sheep were chorusing another round of "pass, pass".

"Three votes for independence, one vote for Napoleon. And one pass. Cows?"

A surprisingly slim cow with wide spots cleared his throat. Going by the name of Thomas "Milky" Heiferson, he had written numerous essays and articles for Napoleon's administration and was breaking the rules to be present at this particular meeting. "While my mind urges me to side with Napoleon, my heart and my confidence is in independence." Clapping.

"Four votes for independence, one vote for Napoleon. And one pass. _Cluck!_ Now, to represent our next species, I will call upon a letter I received earlier this morning." Hencluck cleared his voice with another cluck, unfurled a piece of paper from under his wing, and began to read:

Comrades of Congress,

I write you from the oddest of places with the best of regards. I am at Foxwood Farm where I have resided for the last year, where I have learned the truth of Napoleon s doing and have also learned to write. I will return to you as soon as it is safe. For now, I have regained my strength and am working to rid this farm of Napoleon s influence. Please cast my vote for independence.

Best regards,  
>Boxer Washinghorse<p>

P.S. That last name is something Mr. Fredrick has given to me. Please write back!

Everyone was silent. Until now, not one animal on the farm had been notified of Boxer s existence. They had all assumed Napoleon had been right about Boxer dying in the hospital in Willingdon. Some cried. Some jumped and flew about, nearly knocking over old beer bottles.

Eyes full of tears, Hencluck rolled up the note and stood up tall. "_Cluck, cluck!_ Well, Congress, there you have it. Five votes for independence. You know what that means, friends of Animal Farm. We shall write our own document of independence and propose it to Napoleon! We shall sign it on the Day of the Rising of the Flag, and take Napoleon s army by storm! We shall now be known as Independence Farm!"

The animals cheered, their exclamations echoing through the walls of the study, past the farmhouse, and for miles around. Above all, one could hear Adams rallying, as he circled Sir Pigsalot, laughing and pointing. They no longer cared who heard their cries, they were no longer afraid. They knew that, come what may, independence was on the way.


End file.
